


Personal Constellations

by NetflixandCastiellll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:59:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetflixandCastiellll/pseuds/NetflixandCastiellll





	

Three little words. Eight letters. They came out of your mouth smooth and easier than you thought they would. But it felt right. Nothing felt more right than this. Castiel’s great big blue eyes looked up at you saying more than words ever could. It wasn’t thought out or planned. It just came out randomly while the two of you were laughing over a few drinks after a hunt.

Of course it had been stuck in your mind, pounding to get out in the open for years. But you never thought you’d have the guts to say it out loud. He’s an angel and you are human. The odds were against you but the way he looked at you let you know it would be worth it.

“Did I-um, did I hear you correctly, (Y/N)?”

“Yes. I… I want you.

Castiel moved his hand up to your face and he caressed your cheek with his long fingers. It tingled all the way down your spine and made you blush. You waited for him to speak again but all he gave was unwavering eye contact. It was important to you that you finally came clean to how you felt about the angel. The only reason it took you this long was because he was in and out of your life so many times over the past few years, you feared he’d leave again.

With everything going on with his loyalty to the Winchesters and the angels in Heaven, Castiel was being tossed around as if no one wanted him. You could see in his eyes that he didn’t feel like he belonged anywhere. He didn’t feel like he had purpose or a family. All you wanted to do was make it known that he was important. Not only needed in this crazy world, but wanted.

“Cas?” He was still silently staring at you and you wondered when he’d take his next breath. “Castiel?”

“(Y/N).”

“I want-”

“I heard you clearly my dear.” A smile creeped over his face and you swore it made his eyes sparkle. Damn, you’d be okay if all of the stars in the sky went out because you had your own personal constellations in his eyes. The dark and light blue color swirled around, hypnotizing your focus. ‘I want you.’ Those words meant more to him than you’d ever truly understand but he’d be damned if he didn’t try and show you.

Castiel locked his fingers into yours and after the sound of fluttering wings, you found yourself back in the bunker. He guided you down the stairs, then through the library and down the hallway. It was eerily quiet; Dean and Sam were on a hunt with Bobby, trusting you to hold down the fort. Your bare feet on the cold cold tile of the floor made you shiver, so Castiel effortlessly lifted you into his arms and carried you the rest of the way. The both of you laid down on the bed, relaxing on your sides and ran his fingers through your hair.

“Tell me again,” Castiel smiled out.

“I want you, Castiel.” The whiskey ran through your veins, warming up your whole body.

The pink on his lips darkened when his tongue peaked out to lick them. He took a deep breath to gather is confidence and then leaned in to kiss you. While you melted into the feeling, your hands worked through his hair letting the strands glide through your fingers. It was soft, smooth and thick; the best kind to grip onto for… occasions.

The kissing was more slow and conversational rather than exploratory. As if a brand new language was being designed by the touch of lips. Your mind raced and you were baffled that the stars aligned long enough for you to be in this moment. He tasted sweet and salty, a flavor you wanted to commit to memory. You tilted your head to the side and pulled him down, encouraging him to kiss your neck.

Castiel devoured every inch of your body with his lips. His body radiated heat like a furnace and the cool sheets felt refreshing while you rolled around the bed. Then his hand crept up under your shirt and he massaged your breast over your bra. You back arched up when he rolled your hard nipple between his fingers and it made you you gripped his shoulders for balance.

Pieces of clothing peeled off one by one, being tossed across the room until you were both naked. Hot and sweaty, gripping each other with eager desperation. You stared into your personal night sky of those lust blown eyes as he slowly aligned himself up to your wet aching pussy lips. Inch by inch, he slowly pushed in, allowing you to adjust to his size.

Castiel rocked into you rhythmically and your hips bucked up to meet in the middle. You writhed underneath him and moaned out when he changed his angle, hitting your g-spot with precision. Passionate kisses were shared and you could feel his legs quivering and loosing strength. His toe curling momentum never let up and you knew he was close. You could feel him swelling inside of you, almost too sensitive to keep moving; but he elongated the sensation. He wanted to feel that overwhelmingly beautiful agony with you. So when you tightened your walls around him, he spread your legs a bit wider and slipped his hand to your core. His thumb rolled in small circles on your clit, giving you that extra pressure needed to send you into ecstasy. He struggled for breath, pummeling into you with one last thrust as he came. A pure white light clouded your mind as you rode out your orgasms together.

“Oh fuck-” you cried out. “Yes, Castiel! You feel amazing… I want you, fu-”

The high gradually slowed down as softened inside you, not wanting to pull out. Castiel kissed all over your face and massaged your head. It took a minute for your breaths to steady and you almost fell asleep when Cas hooked his finger under your chin to lift up. He gave you three little words. Eight letters to show you how much you meant to him.

“I love you.”


End file.
